


It's You

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, Fluff, The Anchor, that's all i write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: “I want to play you something. When we get home. I've been working on it for awhile and I just…. I really want you to hear it.”





	

Snowflakes gracefully float down in the air, creating an almost magical atmosphere around you and your boyfriend taking a stroll in the park. Mesmerized by the frozen crystals swirling in the air, you tilt your head up to the sky; you don’t mind the cold wetness that forms on your cheeks from the melted snow. Dan squeezes your hand, and you slide your gaze over to him. He wears a look that’s something of awe and well, you don’t dare to think what else. You look down, feeling your already flushed cheeks somehow grow warmer under his gaze. 

“You’re so adorable,” Dan chuckles, knocking his shoulder into yours. You begin to slip on the slick, frozen ground from the motion, but he quickly catches your arm before you can even touch the ground. 

“Apparently clumsy too,” you add. “Thanks.” You reach up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Dan wraps his arms around you, practically swallowing you up in his puffy red winter coat. You melt into his warmth, forgetting how cold you were before. Dan releases a contented sigh, squeezing you tightly. 

The cold air that washes over you when you finally untangle yourself from him causes goose bumps to raise on the parts of your skin not covered by the many layers you are covered by. Immediately, you miss his warmth. 

“I want to play you something,” Dan suddenly says after a few moments that were silent all except for the sound of snow crunching beneath your feet. “When we get home. I've been working on it for awhile and I just…. I really want you to hear it.” His hand still grips yours tightly, as if he never wants to let go.

+

Dan still hasn’t let go of you hand, even as he struggles to unlock the door to your flat. You can’t conceal the smile that’s been ever present on your face this whole evening with him. You can tell that you’ve been smiling more and have been happier ever since you met him. 

He finally gets the door open and starts leading you to the spare room he uses for writing and music after you both shed the layers of heavy, winter clothing. Dan quickly takes a seat on the bench he has behind his keyboard, but you remain in the doorway, unsure of what he wants you to do. A small smile blossoms on his lips as he motions for you to have a seat right next to him. 

Once you’re sat beside him, you hear that his breathing is uneven, like he’s nervous. Dan stopped being nervous to play in front of you a long time ago, so why should this be any different? He fiddles with his glasses, and his shirt, and his hair, and anything before placing his fingers on the keys. 

“Dan, love,” you say, nudging his shoulder with yours. “I’m sure whatever it is, it’ll be beautiful like everything else you write.” The tips of his cheeks turn red, and he looks at you one more time, his blue eyes shining. He takes one last shaky breath before playing the first chord. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you close your eyes so that there will be nothing else in the world other than Dan’s voice and the piano. 

“Let those fools be loud  
Let alarms ring out  
‘Cause you cut through all the noise  
Let the days be dark  
Let me hate my work  
‘Cause you cut through all the noise”

Dan’s voice fills the room and your heart with the utter feeling of home and love. You don’t think you could love this man any more than you already do. 

“Bring me some hope  
By wandering into my mind  
Something to hold onto  
Morning, noon, day or night” 

You can’t help but be transported by these lyrics; memories of you and Dan simply just holding each other, memories of him turning to you when he needed somebody the most. What you and him have is special, and honestly, the most important thing in your life. You’d do anything for him, and you think he feels the same. 

“You were the light that is blinding me  
You’re the anchor that I tie to my brain  
‘Cause when it feels like I’m lost at sea  
You’re the song I sing again and again  
All the time, all the time  
I think of you all the time” 

 

As he breaks into the chorus, you can feel that lump crawl up your throat, threatening to leak tears from you eyes. These words, they break you down and build you back up again stronger. You don’t dare interrupt him, despite how badly you just want to hold him and never let go. 

By the end of the song, you have a few tears running down your cheeks. Your heart couldn’t be filled with any more love. Throwing your arms around him, you bury your face into the crook of his neck. “That was beautiful,” you whisper. 

“It’s… for you, the song...I know I don’t tell you this enough, but I love you. So fucking much that I don’t always know how to say it,” Dan says, with a slight chuckle. His arms wrap around you, returning your embrace. Your heart leaps out of your chest, singing with happiness; he loves you, he loves you, he loves you. He squeezes you tightly before releasing you, looking into your eyes, searching for something. His blue eyes shine with pure emotion, and he moves a lock of hair behind your ear, his knuckles brushing your cheek. 

“I love you too,” you lean in, brushing the tip of his nose with yours. “That song was… do you mean that? You mean those words?” Dan’s eyelids flutter shut, and he twists on the piano bench to completely face you; his face not moving an inch from yours. 

“Of course I do. You’re the best part of my life, love.” His voice catches on the last words, and you can barely hold yourself back anymore. You crash your lips into his, wanting to somehow show him how much you love him. Words will never be enough to show him how you truly feel. Dan returns the kiss with equal passion, his hands moving down your back. The two of you kiss like you’re both dying and the only antidote is the other. 

You move you hands up his arms, all the way to cup his cheeks, feeling the light scruff that’s grown there. Dan suddenly stands up, bringing you up with him, and pushing the bench away. Still entranced with each other, the two of you stumble until your back is pressed up against the wall. You bite his lip, causing him to elicit a low groan into your mouth. His hands are everywhere, leaving you euphoric and breathless. 

“Say it again,” You exhale, moving your hands up to his mass of wild, dark hair. 

“I love you,” He breathes, kissing your neck. “I love you,” He kiss your cheeks. “I love you,” Now your lips. 

“I love you.”


End file.
